


Warm coffee on cold days

by beltheawesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru is actually a nice guy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltheawesome/pseuds/beltheawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with me, and I'll take care of you." was what he said, so Hinata did just that.</p>
<p>Something nasty happened between Kageyama and Hinata, and Oikawa chances upon Hinata, miserably alone on a cold night outdoors and took him in unconditionally. Oikawa doesn't get any answers from Hinata though, but he'll find out, slowly but surely...and it's gonna come as a shock.</p>
<p>Because Tobio is a real sneaky kid.</p>
<p>Basically just an OiHina fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come with me

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves, Oikawa is gonna be a real nice guy and Kags is...uhh...yeah :p

The cool night breeze brushed past the brunette, enveloping him in a slightly uncomfortable chill, even with his comfortable Aoba Jousai Jacket on. The weather was turning colder, and the darkness of the night was arriving earlier; a clear sign that winter was approaching soon. He made a mental note to bring a thicker overcoat the next time he goes out.

It was already past midnight. The skies were dark with the winter constellations already out, the tiny flickering lights making the lone boy on the street sigh wearily. He would have loved to stay out to watch the stars and dream of the infinite worlds beyond, but he was tired from the gathering with his volleyball teammates earlier today, and all he wanted to do was to go back to his warm and comfortable home.

He shivered as his feet cracked against the stony path with every step forward. It was rather cold outside, and he never liked the cold.

 

“Thank you for coming!” The lady at the convenience store called after him, as he waved a goodbye with his perfect, beautiful smile, getting back on the path now with a cup of warm coffee in his hands.

Warm coffee is good. Especially on cold nights like these. He brought the cup close to his face and inhaled the fragrant smell of his drink, warming himself up nicely.

 

He had not walked far, when he noticed a small figure shivering on a wooden bench at the roadside. Signature orange hair and short height. Alone.

 

Out at this time of the night, wearing just a tee-shirt and mid-length pants that dropped slightly past his knees, in this kind of weather. Oikawa gritted his teeth at the thought of how terribly cold that must feel.

 

“My, if this isn’t chibi-chan?” The taller male stopped in front of his all-too-familiar rival from Karasuno.

 

The boy looked up from staring at his shoes, facing the person that had come to speak to him. 

 

“G-Grand...King…?” His voice came out in barely a whisper.

 

Oikawa’s brows knitted together just ever so slightly, as he noticed that the usual happy gleam in the young boy was absent. His eyes were dull and hazy, and his entire person was lacking in energy. Was it due to the cold?

 

“Oi.” He called out to him again. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Nothing. What do you want?”

 

Oikawa sighed and turned away for a moment, thinking of what he should do.

 

Shrimpy seems to be in a disgustingly bad mood. Or should he describe it as being low on battery? Isn’t this guy supposed to have endless stamina? Either ways, he’s not like his usual self. Oikawa considered walking away and forgetting he ever saw the kid here. They weren’t really friends anyway. What this shrimp does outside of volleyball has got nothing to do with him.

 

“Little kids shouldn’t stay out too late.” He stayed. He didn’t know why he was being such a nice guy, but he stayed.

 

He checked the time on his phone - it said 00:57.

 

It was indeed, not the kind of timing for kids to be out. The sky would be pitch black if not for the street lamps by the roads.  Almost everyone had gone home, and they were probably the only ones out on the streets now.

 

“Shut up. I’m not a kid!” His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

 

Oikawa sighed once again. True, Hinata was only two years younger, but he really did look like a child. He had to continuously remind himself that he was speaking to a high schooler just like himself, since the little crow’s youthful looks were terribly deceiving. 

He continued staring at the boy on the bench, waiting for him to explain himself. A part of him wondered to himself what was he trying to achieve, meddling into other people’s business like this...but leaving someone out here like this so late in the night probably wasn’t very good for his conscience. 

 

“I just…” Hinata paused, and spoke again. “Kageyama…”

 

“What, you guys got into a fight?” If that was the case, Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised. Not surprised at all, seeing how they argue all the time. Kageyama could piss off anyone anywhere, anyway. Maybe if chibi-chan right here came crying to him about something bad Tobio did, Oikawa would have a reason to beat the hell out of that pesky kouhai.

 

_ Haha _ , he could already imagine Iwaizumi calling him stupid and childish.

 

But there was something about Hinata’s voice, and the way he bit his lip trying to control the overflowing emotions in his body told Oikawa that there was more to it than that. Kageyama as a person, meant more to Hinata than just that.

 

“Hold this.” He pushed his warm cup of coffee into Hinata’s cold hands.

 

The smaller boy blinked and looked up at Oikawa from his seated position, unsure of what was going on but nevertheless grateful for the warmth now in his hands. What came next was a white and mint green jacket draped over his shoulders, of which he clumsily slotted his arms into. It was too big for him and the sleeves went way past his fingers, but it was warm and it smelled nice.

 

“Stand up. I’ll bring you home.” He held out a hand, waiting for it to be taken.

 

But Hinata shook his head and stared at the coffee held in his fingers that poked out from the oversized jacket sleeves, no longer looking up.

 

“I don’t want to go home.”

 

“Then do you want to go to Tobio’s?”

 

“NO!” He almost shouted out, which gave Oikawa a bit of a shock.

 

But that confirmed his suspicions about something having happened between those two.

Oikawa averted his gaze for a few seconds, hesitating before speaking again.

 

“You can come with me.”

 

“Eh?” The orange-haired boy looked up again, his large brown eyes filled with hope and uncertainty.

 

“What, did you think I was gonna let you stay here all night?” He stuck out a tongue jokingly. “Come on.”

 

He didn’t wait for Hinata to take his hand this time. Instead, he took hold of his hand and pulled him up.

 

“G-Grand king?” The difference in height was apparent once the shorter boy stood up from the bench, with one hand in Oikawa’s and the other holding on to warm coffee.

 

“We’re going to my place. You okay with that?”

 

Oikawa’s house was just a five minute walk away, and since Hinata wasn’t going to go home or find Kageyama or whoever the heck he’s supposed to be associating with, he shouldn’t be complaining about Oikawa offering up his house.

 

Hinata blinked with a blank expression for a moment, before he nodded and gave a soft “yeah.”

 

Apparently it was rather well received. The older of them raised an eyebrow, wondering once again what had gotten into the mind of this young one.

Oikawa kept his gaze forward while pulling the younger male behind him. He never turned to look at the boy barely one step behind him who had now interlocked their fingers together, but he swore there was a small smile on his lips then.

 

If he wanted to leave, he could’ve left.

 

Hinata lowered his head to cover more of his face in Oikawa’s jacket, enjoying the warmth and sweet scent that engulfed him, tightening his grip on those larger, broader fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo I'm OiHina shipper and I'm really sorry if the characters weren't up to expectations ahaha. I suppose Oikawa is way nicer than anyone expected in this fic? :'3  
> But yeah I wrote this on a whim, and already got a few more chapters roughly planned so I'll get them ready and out soon! Hope you enjoyed reading. All hail OiHina!


	2. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Oikawa's.

“We’re here. Just leave your shoes by the racks over there.” Oikawa gestured over to the wooden shoe racks beside the door and placed his own shoes there too.

“Okay.” The other boy complied and followed closely behind, into the warmth of his house.

 

Once the lights were flicked on, a yellowish glow was cast upon the small but cozy living room.

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to generate more heat, and darted his eyes around the space curiously.

There were couches and bean bags, and a television against one of the walls. Shelves of books and CDs were placed beside the TV, most of the content being volleyball or astronomy related. On the black coffee table in the middle of the room, there were unopened letters probably thrown there after getting out of the mail since this morning because Oikawa was too lazy to read them.

_That’s so like the grand king._ Hinata felt a small smile surface on his own lips. Comfortable bean bags and unopened letters.

 

“Sit anywhere.”

 

Was what he said, so Hinata left the coffee the older male has entrusted him with on the coffee table and plopped down on the floor, right beside a huge black bean bag. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees.

_The floor…?_ Oikawa looked over in puzzlement, but didn’t say anything else.

He went into the kitchen to put some frozen pizza into the oven.

 

“Hungry?” He shouted from the kitchen, and got a nervous reply of “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

 

Oikawa chuckled to himself when he heard a loud growl of a stomach right after he said that. _What, he seems rather cute and harmless now._

Kageyama had always been his unavoidable rival, making his hairs stand with his genius abilities making him pissed that something such as natural talent existed. Yet now he had Tobio-chan’s closest partner right in his house. Oikawa laughed at himself while he thought about that.

 

The delicious smell of pizza wafted through the kitchen and the house, and he could hear another deep growl of Hinata’s stomach from the other room. The setter laughed to himself again and quickly went to prepare a glass of warm milk, then brought it out together with the pizza.

 

“There. Eat up.”

 

He placed the pizza and milk on the table, and watched as his companion’s eyes lit up at the sight of food.

Meanwhile Oikawa settled on that bean bag Hinata didn’t seem to want to sit on. He reached out to his coffee and took a sip, liking how it had already cooled down a little from the walk home so it didn’t scald his tongue. The extra milk he always requested put in his coffee left a pleasant aftertaste in his mouth, and he licked his lips in appreciation.

 

“Hey, Grand King.” Hinata’s voice was slightly slurred since he was talking with food stuffed in his mouth. “You’re actually a really nice person, aren’t you.”

“Hahh? What’s with that random comment? Just because someone brought you home and gave you food?”

“No, I mean, we’re kind of like enemies, right? Why are you helping me?”

“Because Oikawa-san has always been that nice.” He flicked his wrist in emphasis as he said. “And also, stop calling me that grand king thing. It’s Oikawa. Oikawa, got it?”

 “Hmm..” Hinata stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to take another slice of pizza.

 

_Tch_ , a vein popped on Oikawa’s forehead when Hinata ignored him and went back to eating.

 

“Well, whatever…” Another sigh left his lips as Oikawa sank further into the huge bean bag.

 

At the very least, he seemed to be a little back to normal now. His eyes were gaining back the sparkle and rigour he recognised in that tiny body anywhere, and he wasn’t shivering anymore. Was it the warmth? The food? Or both?

Either ways, Hinata seemed to be pretty comfortable with him, considering they were never on good terms to begin with, which he suppose wasn’t a bad thing.

 

Oikawa silently observed the little figure who was happily swallowing pizza at an alarming rate and wondered if he even bothered chewing.

Whoever said that food never fails to satisfy a man, they were right.

_Somehow this feels like I’ve picked up a stray dog from the streets…_ he thought as he leaned his head back, completely relaxed. _But he’s cute so it’s fine._ It had been a long day, and playing stupid games with Iwaizumi and the team earlier really wore him out, though it was certainly fun. He’d go for another round with them anytime. Anytime, but not now. Soon. Oikawa closed his eyes to rest for a bit.

 

* * *

 

“..ng...grand king…” Oikawa fluttered his eyelids open as he heard a soft voice muttering something and a weight on his chest.

 

“Grand king?” He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. _Shit, did I fall asleep?_

 

For some reason he could see Hinata’s face right above his even though he was lying down on a nice comfy beanbag, and he realised the younger boy had climbed on top of him, legs apart as he sat right atop his lap.

Oikawa blinked again. This wasn’t a bad position to be in. Not bad at all. He had a good, closeup view of Hinata, who was still wearing the too-big Seijoh school jacket that drooped at his shoulders, which made him look cuter than he already was. Hinata had his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders as support, as he looked into the setter’s eyes, repeating the name “Grand King” again.

 

“Chibi-chan…? What are you doing?” He asked, as a smirk surfaced across his face, his eyes half closed.

 “Ah!” the boy flustered as he seemed to have realised he was probably doing something inappropriate, and jumped off. “Sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just, you were asleep, and I don’t know what to do, so I was uhh, yeah. I already washed the cups and plates and threw out the trash, and, and yeaahh, well.” He was fidgeting rather nervously.

 

“Haha!” Oikawa laughed at the reaction. “You’re really amusing, chibi-chan.”

 

The sleepy brunette turned his head to look at the clock on the far end of the room, hung on the wall. _4 am, huh._

 Hinata’s face turned red and he scratched his head in embarrassment. From his position on the bean bag, Oikawa waved an index finger, motioning for Hinata to come back.

 

“It’s alright. Come over.”

 

Oikawa’s smile was sweet and inviting, but it was Oikawa and Kageyama’s warnings immediately came to mind.

 

_“Don’t get involved with that guy.”_

_“He’s got serious personality issues.”_

_“He smiles even when he’s pissed.”_

_“Stay away from him.”_

 

But right now in his mind, the voice that screamed _fuck Kageyama_ overpowered all other thoughts, and he huffed angrily. He couldn’t care less about that guy now.

Hinata slowly dragged his feet over to Oikawa, and as soon as he got close enough, Oikawa grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, causing the ginger to gasp as his back came into contact with Oikawa’s chest.

The boy didn’t resist, but his face grew even redder when he felt strong arms snake around his waist from behind. He just sat there on Oikawa, blushing madly as he tried to keep as still as possible. At least they weren’t facing each other, so his red face wouldn’t be seen.

 

“Really now, chibi-chan. You’re making me lose all my self control, with your blushing red face and cute expressions.”

 “G-Grand king?” Oikawa seems to be able to tell his expressions without needing to look at his face.

 “Man, you look super delicious right now, and I’m hungry ‘cuz you ate all the pizza earlier.” he whispered directly into Hinata’s ear, tickling it with his warm breath.

 

_Alright,_ Oikawa admitted to himself. _I just might have taken a little liking to this shrimpy._

 

“B-But you fell asleep! So I just ate everyth-”

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence and shuddered as he felt a warm, moist tongue licking the back of his ear.

 

“S-Sorry! I was actually going to finish the pizza whether you were sleeping or not!” he quickly fessed up.

 

Hinata subconsciously clasped his hands on the arms that were firm around his waist in an attempt to comfort himself from the strange feeling that Oikawa was giving him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the licking switched to nibbling, moving from his helix down to the earlobe.

 

“I...I...G-Grand king, this is w-weird…” he tried his best to speak audibly while suppressing the involuntary shudders as his hands tightened into fists.

 “Mmm~” Oikawa stopped, and rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder instead, with a pout. “You don’t like it?”

 “Ehh?” Hinata bit his lip and fidgeted with his fingers.

 

_No._

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. However, it was strange, _strangely good,_ and he’d convinced himself it was because he didn’t want to resist or run away because Oikawa is technically his senior and that would be rather rude, and he wasn’t sure if they were close enough to be at such levels of intimacy.

Oikawa was a pretty, pretty senpai (or rather, Kageyama’s senpai) that he didn’t quite dare to get close to. So Hinata just sat awkwardly where he had been placed, and tried not to move as much as possible.

 

“Idiot.” Oikawa let out a quiet laugh. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.”

 

He tightened his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him a little closer. “Relax, you’re too stiff.

 

“Ah” Hinata realised how rigid he had been the whole time, scrunching up his face and being a nervous wreck. He relaxed and let himself sink into Oikawa’s arms.

 

“Much better.” The older male chirped.

 “I don’t know what happened between you and Tobio, but you can stay with me, I’ll take care of you.”

 

There was a pause after his words, in which Hinata was probably digesting what he’d just been told and trying to suppress tears.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Oikawa kissed the nape of Hinata’s neck gently, as if to tell him he’s safe with him.

It was nice and warm and cuddly and Hinata felt blissful - it was always warmer when people cuddled together, he realised. And the grand king was very comfortably warm, and pleasant to touch.

Those soft, fleeting touches that lingered on his skin, but never went beyond their boundaries.

 

“By the way, chibi-chan.”

 “Yeah?”

 “You don’t have anything tomorrow, or rather, later on, right? Since it’s a Saturday.”

 “I have club practice in the morning, why?”

 “Too bad, you won’t be going then. Cuz the sun is rising in a few hours or so and I won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

 “I can leave before th-”

 “Nope, you’re gonna be my pillow for tonight.”

 

His arms tightened around Hinata, who started struggling, protesting something about not wanting to miss volleyball training, desperately trying to peel Oikawa’s arms off him.

 

“Nooope!” The teasing smirk was back on the setter’s face, smug and content. Hinata was nice to hug, nice to tease.

 “B-But!”

 “No buts! Go sleep.” He messed up the boy’s hair. “I’ll practice with you in the afternoon so don’t complain.”

 

Hinata swallowed and stopped struggling. That would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's got a slow story 'cuz I've been focusing a bit (too much?) on their interactions :x Please tell me what you think!


	3. Morning texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Hinata rushes off to school and Oikawa snoops around with his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! //I'm so happy oh gosh// Please enjoy!

Hinata slowly lifted his eyelids. Unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar smell. The room was dim but sunlight was threatening to pour in through the gaps in the curtains. He winced when he attempted staring straight at those lines of brightness. _Oh..._ he thought as he recollected the incidents of the previous night. He could still feel Oikawa’s arms around him, keeping him warm and snuggly, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling childishly as the pleasant scent of the other male filled his lungs.

 

_Wait._ His eyes shot open. _I’m sleeping with the grand king._

 

_Shit._ Hinata swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He wasn’t in the right mind last night because of a nasty fight with Kageyama and got all comfortable with the great king, but he sorta regretted it now that he had a good night’s sleep. He’d just spent a night at a stranger’s house. Okay, not exactly stranger, but they aren’t really friends either.

And then the memories of Oikawa’s breath on his ear and light touches on his skin came rushing back to the surface of his mind, causing him to turn red. And he realised, he was still wearing the other male’s jacket.

 

_But it’s comfy._ Hinata whined to himself.

No, really. The grand king was really nice to him. His mind drifted briefly to images of Kageyama and how much of an asshole he was the last time they talked, and just shook his head violently in an attempt to forget them.

Oikawa seemed okay for now, without asking him too many questions about Kageyama, of which Hinata was grateful towards.

 

He tried to roll off sideways, but the grip on him wouldn’t loosen. So Hinata attempted to escape by going under his arms, but that didn’t work, so he carefully lifted one of Oikawa’s arms, while trying not to wake the latter. That was until he heard a soft snigger from behind.

 

“Oi Grand King, you’re awake!?”

“I’m not~”

“Liar!”

 

Oikawa chuckled and loosened his arms, allowing Hinata to wriggle out.

 

“A-Anyway, I’m really sorry for last night. Thank you for keeping me. I should probably leave now.” Hinata bowed deeply with his back bent in a formal 90 degrees pose and then tugged on the sleeves on the oversized jacket, about to take it off, but Oikawa reached out a hand and grabbed the smaller boy’s wrist before he could go any further.

It was then Oikawa’s eyes widened; he seemed to be in surprise.

There were a few drops of tears fall from the edge of Hinata’s eyes, of which the latter seemed to be oblivious to, strangely enough. His eyes were glistening from the wetness, but his face seemed moderately emotionless.

 

“Oi chibi-chan?” The brunette whispered his name comfortingly, and sat up properly to face him. _Does he not realise he’s crying?_

Hinata only tilted his head slightly and glanced towards him in response, as if asking what’s the matter.

“You’re crying.” Oikawa ruffled the bright orange hair and patted his head in a caring gesture, afraid that the orange furball might break down anytime, and he wouldn’t know how to deal with that. Hinata was so small and precious.

“Eh? I didn’t realise…” He quickly rubbed his eyes roughly using the back of his hands, but Oikawa stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

“No, your eyes are getting red ‘cuz you’re rubbing them too hard.” He teasingly complained, and wiped the tears of the other’s face gently with his thumbs.

 

Hinata just stood there and let the older male do his thing, enjoying the brief moment of care and affection, the tingling sensation of cold skin against his cheeks. Oikawa didn’t seem as bad as Kageyama always described.

 

Oikawa owed him nothing. And yet Hinata felt like he now owed the grand king everything.

 

Hinata closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of citrus that always seemed to be emanated by the older male, and relaxed under the tender touches from those large, slightly calloused fingers.

He hadn’t even realise there were tears falling off his eyes. _Haha, how stupid I must have looked._ Hinata bit his lower lip.

 

“S-Sorry…” He muttered again, slowly opening his eyes, only to be silenced by a sudden sensation of Oikawa’s lips pressed against his…

 

His honey brown eyes widened and his body froze in shock, not knowing how to react. But the moment was over as quickly as it came, and he came face to face with a smiling Oikawa. It was so fast, he didn’t even have time to think _‘wait, what?’_ , it just came and go.

 

“Good, you stopped crying.”

“Don’t just kiss people for that!” Hinata’s eyebrow twitched as he yelled out in embarrassment, covering his mouth with his hands.

“It’s not just for that.”

Oikawa smiled meekly. _It’s also because I think I kinda like you._

“Then...what for?” Hinata glanced nervously at the senior, his cheeks still tinged slightly pink.

“Hmm...you’ll find out next time!”

  


With a whine and childishly sticking out his tongue, Hinata fished around in his pockets to pull out his phone, only to find it deprived of battery and the black screen wouldn’t even turn on. So he borrowed a charger from Oikawa, who coincidentally used a phone with the same type of charger. When he realised it was already 10, he flailed his arms around in panic screaming that he needed to get to school soon because it was a Saturday and they had morning practices on Saturday from 8am to 1pm.

 

“But it’s already 10, you won’t get much time there even if you go now.” Oikawa said casually as Hinata stared at his phone screen that was now lighting up.

“I still gotta go!”

“Even if Tobio is there?”

 

Hinata paused for a moment, before making an annoyed face at Oikawa.

“Kageyama has got nothing to do with this! Volleyball is volleyball!”

 

And then he returned to his phone to scroll through seemingly a pile of notifications that had accumulated while his phone was out cold. Hinata scrolled through all those from Kageyama without as much as a second glance, which Oikawa carefully took notice of, and went to open those from Suga instead.

 

**Suga[08:10]** Where are you, Hinata?

**Suga[08:12]** Are you alright? Everyone’s worried about you.

**Suga[08:13]** Are you feeling unwell?

**Suga[08:20]** Kageyama told us you guys had an argument. Is that why? We can talk things out, okay? :)

 

That last message made Hinata slam his phone face down on the floor, causing Oikawa to jump a little.

 

“Anyway, I should really get to practice soon.” Hinata sighed and rubbed his eyes a little. “Do you think I could borrow the shower?”

“Well, sure? I could lend you some clothes too, since I still kept some from middle school.”

Hinata made a really funny expression when Oikawa suggested for him to wear his shirts from middle school, and said something about ‘I’m not that tiny’, but he still accepted the offer in the end, and the clothes fit him perfectly. Still a little baggy, but it was decent.

 

While Hinata was in the shower, Oikawa sat by the charging port where Hinata’s phone lay. He held the phone in one hand and spun it around, as far the the wire would allow, then swung it in the opposite direction.

He hesitated for a moment, then opened the phone and clicked on Kageyama’s chat window.

 

**Kageyama[08:00]** Where the fuck are you dumbass

**Kageyama[08:10]** Get your shit together

 

Well, those were the kind of messages Tobio sends to chibi-chan. Oikawa tried to suppress a laugh. He wasn’t surprised at Tobio’s habits.

Those were boring so he quickly scrolled through the entirety of 76 messages since last night, and picked up on some of the more unique messages, like

 

**Kageyama[05:23]** What happened last night was a mistake.

And

**Kageyama[01:09]** I’ve got nothing to do with him

And also

**Kageyama[00:51]** Don’t leave

**Kageyama[00:51]** Please

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 

By the time Hinata came out of the shower, Oikawa was already sitting cross legged on the couch and gingerly shuffling through the letters from the mail. The phone he was just snooping on was on the small table by the charging port. He gave Hinata a thumbs up and smirk, saying he looked good in his old clothes, and then receiving a small retort and a blush.

Hinata nervously tugged at the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was plain white a small Kitagawa Daiichi logo on the upper left corner in the front, but it was still better than what Oikawa had first suggested, albeit jokingly, that Hinata could wear his volleyball jersey with the huge #1 at the front and back.

He felt fresh and fully awake after the shower, and his damp skin was cold against the morning air. It was nice to be greeted with a smile and a ruffling of hair by Oikawa, who insisted on blowing his hair dry. So he sat down while Oikawa fetched the hair dryer and dried Hinata’s hair, humming a soft tune.

 

“Thanks. I’ll return your clothes after washing.”

 

Oikawa grinned, but didn’t say anything about that.

 

When he was done he passed Hinata a pre made sandwich from his fridge and waved as Hinata hurriedly put on his shoes and jogged towards school.

It was a bit strange, but satisfying, the way they acted so domestic even though they’d just met each other for the first time on a personal level, outside of matches and volleyball.

Oikawa closed the door and sat back on the beanbag taking out his phone. _Yay, my turn to check for messages!_ He unlocked his phone in anticipation of any new love confessions or sweet poems for him, but the first thing he saw was a text from Tobio.

 

A stupid text from stupid Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about the story! Or if there's anything to improve on/critiques, and such. I wasn't very confident about my writing, but I'll try my best to keep you engaged 8-)


	4. Come again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa picks him up after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i realised the huge spaces between lines were kinda annoying(are they?) so i closed them up σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

“Tch.” Oikawa tapped on the notification. “What does Tobio-chan want?” He mumbled to himself and complained about his stupid kouhai only messaging him when he needs something.

 

**Tobio[01:13]** Iwaizumi is uncontactable because he dropped his phone and it’s under repair, but he says he’ll call you tonight.

 

_Pardon?_

“Iwa-chan is not uncontactable because Oikawa-san can hunt him down no matter where he is!” He huffed angrily at his phone screen, and repeatedly called Tobio a shitty brat that was an excuse of a kouhai. “And so. Why is Tobio-chan telling me that.” He asked no one in particular.

 

He had been with Iwa-chan and the rest till late last night. And after that, he found Hinata who was _crying over you_.

Oikawa tossed his phone onto the couch and got up to head to the shower.

_Whatever._ He can ask Iwaizumi about that when he calls later.

* * *

 

Hinata managed to make it to school slightly past 11, and during club practice at Karasuno, he apologised for being late and explained that he overslept, then got back to business and joined in the practice.

Kageyama was there, and he did glance over at Hinata several times, intending to approach him, but the middle blocker would always run away or escape by looking for Suga or even Tsukishima to practice spiking.

Everyone had noticed that he was avoiding Kageyama, but didn’t bring it up (because Daichi’s glare would kill them if they did).

They did bring up the question of why he was wearing a kita ichi shirt though, and Hinata flustered and said that he borrowed it from a friend who went to that school.

“You have a friend there?” they would ask, and he would panic and try to change the topic.

In order to avoid any more questions, he packed up quickly after practice ended as was the first to rush out of the gym.

  


And there waiting for him was Oikawa, standing at the entrance of Karasuno, leaning against the brick walls while spinning a blue and yellow volleyball in one hand, feeling totally natural about random girls staring at him as they passed by. He ran a hand through his naturally fluffy hair and smiled as he saw Hinata approach the entrance.

“Hey, Chibi-chan.”

“Grand King!? Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Hmm? Picking you up, to go play volleyball?”

The little shrimp totally sparkled and jumped for joy right there and then, and even though there was still confusion written on his face, the mere mention of volleyball made him gleeful like an idiot.

“Really? Really? We’re going to play volleyball?” He hopped around. “But, why?”

“It was kinda my fault you were late for practice, and I did promise to play with you today, remember?”

Hinata had to swallow to hold back his joy. “Okay!”

“Hey Hinata, who’s that- oh.”

Suga and the rest soon caught up, and stopped at the main entrance.

 

“Erm, this, this is,” Hinata waved his hands around in attempt to explain, but the words just didn’t come out of his mouth right.

_A look alike, yep._ Hinata scrunched his face, trying to think of something decent to say. _He’s not there, you guys are imagining it._ Or maybe _I’m going out with him on a date…?_

“What the fuck are you doing with him?” and there it goes snapping Hinata out of dreamland. Kageyama’s deep, vicious voice that threatened to kill. His eyes darted between Hinata and Oikawa, angry and demanding an explanation. Avoiding him all day and then hanging out with Oikawa, of all people? Kageyama was furious.

“Keeping him away from you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa did not falter. He gazed deep into Kageyama’s eyes, their intense glares sending shivers down the rest of the karasuno team who was just watching. Tanaka was about to shout something, but Daichi stopped him, wanting to see how the situation goes.

 

“Oi Hinata, come over here.” the younger setter commanded.

Hinata didn’t budge. He simply stood there and looked at his feet.

“Hey, Hinata?” There were concerned voices calling out from behind him, then a few seconds of silence and twitching of Kageyama’s eyebrows, as well as worried looks on their teammates’ faces, before Oikawa smirked and said “let’s go, sho-chan.”

And that was all it took for Hinata to raise his head to look up at Oikawa who was already walking out of school, then jogging a little to catch up with his fast pace. The look on Tobio’s face was laughable, and Oikawa didn’t have to turn back to know that. He simply chuckled to himself.

There were shouts and noises coming from behind them, most prominently from Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Daichi who was telling them to shut up. Tsukishima made a snarky remark and Hinata almost, _almost_ turned his head back to scowl.

  


“Is it really okay to leave them like that?” Oikawa asked as they walked side by side.

Even though Hinata probably wasn’t in the right mind to talk to Kageyama properly, he was still a teammate, and the rest of the team were also pretty concerned about them. And there he was, walking off with the captain of a rivaling team while his teammates glared at their backs.

It did feel _a bit_ like he was betraying them.

Hinata kicked a pebble off the pavement casually.

“No, actually, thanks for coming. I really don’t know how I was going to escape if you haven’t come.”

“Alright.”

Hinata kicked another pebble.

“Wanna go get lunch first?” Oikawa asked. "You haven't eaten anything but a sandwich before you left."

Hinata’s stomach growled and his eyes watered at the mention of food. “Yeah!”

They stopped by a fast food place and Oikawa bought them some burgers and fries and smoothies, to which Hinata cheerfully gobbled up.

 

“Next time, I’ll buy you lunch!”

 

Oikawa didn’t agree or decline, he simply laughed and called Sho-chan an eager, overly excited kid, and messed up those orange locks as Hinata sucked on the smoothie.

He had always hated it when people touched his beautiful brown hair that fell perfectly in place since it would ruin the look, but now that he landed his hands on that mop of orange, he could understand a little why people liked doing that. It felt so soft and smooth against his skin; it was addictive. That still didn’t mean he was going to let anyone touch his hair though.

He continued patting Hinata’s head, twirling the orange locks between his fingers, watching them fall back in place when he pushed them around. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, he only stared up from his drink with big sparkly eyes, observing and probably wondering what Oikawa was doing.

Hinata blinked and tilt his head curiously, trying to figure out what the grand king was trying to do. Oikawa chuckled and rested his head on a propped up elbow.

“I was just thinking.”

“About?” Another bunch of fries was stuff into his mouth.

“That I could get used to this.”

* * *

 

The two of them headed towards the neighbourhood park that had an open field. It wasn’t very crowded, which was lucky considering it was a saturday afternoon, so they passed the ball between them. Oikawa spiked, and Hinata received.

This was just like how he practiced with Kageyama when he first came to karasuno and got kicked out of the gym. Hinata’s mind wandered, and he eventually got distracted and missed the receive. Oikawa, of course, had noticed this. When Hinata came running back after picking up the ball, Oikawa stopped and asked him what was the matter.

“Ne, chibi-chan. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

He was aware that the freak duo Hinata and Kageyama often argued, but they were mostly friendly fights and nothing serious. Any problems between them should probably be solved quickly, but seeing the way the little orange guy was totally avoiding Kageyama earlier and his unfocused demeanour, it was worse than Oikawa originally thought.

“Don’t wanna tell me?”

Hinata was quiet. And then he spoke. “No, it’s not that, I just...no, it’s nothing.”

“Alright, then.”

Hinata gulped, then stared straight at Oikawa. “You...don’t, uhh, don’t mind? Even though I’ve caused you so much trouble, you still don’t know the reason…”

“Chibi-chan.” He pointed a finger at the smaller boy. “I told you last night. Come to me, and I’ll take care of you.”

Such confidence he had. Hinata gaped in awe.

“But you can tell me if you want to, when you feel like it.”

Hinata swallowed and nodded.

“Can I stay over again today?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a little and he blinked, a hand moving to rub the back of his neck, strange habit he had when he felt unsure or nervous.

“I don’t mind, but aren’t your parents worried? You haven’t gone home last night either.”

“I...I was supposed to be staying over at Kageyama’s yesterday.

“Oh?”

“But, I don’t really wanna go back now, Kageyama knows where I stay, and he’s probably gonna go looking for me, and I really don’t want to talk to him.”

* * *

 

Hinata made a call back home, saying that he was going at stay over at a friend’s place.

It was already in the evening by then, and he made a trip back home to pack some of his clothes and things, and Oikawa had insisted on following along even though Hinata kept telling him not to, saying that he wasn’t a girl and he didn’t need an escort.

“I’m protecting you from creeps like Tobio!” Oikawa pumped a fist into the air, gleeful about having an excuse to talk bad about his kouhai, but Hinata only scoffed.

 

His mom opened the door for them and gasped at how beautiful Tooru was, to which Hinata rolled his eyes. Why did so many women fall head over heels for this guy? Sure, he was pretty. Hinata thought about it. _And really cute._ He scratched his head. _And kinda nice._ He felt his face turn a little warmer now.

“Shoyo, Is this the friend you be staying over with?” She asked and then made some side remarks about how handsome he was, and Hinata would just blush and say “well, yeah.”

Hinata’s mother seemed to like Oikawa a lot, which wasn’t surprising because everyone liked Oikawa a lot, other than a few...exceptions.

She packed a bunch of snacks and goodies into Hinata’s bag, and passed him some cash to go out for dinner, and at the same time small talked with Oikawa about his school, club activities, and such, to which the setter would skillfully entertain her with grace.

She was about to send them off, when she remembered something.

“Oh, Shoyo!” she waved him back as he just finished putting on his shoes. “Kageyama-kun came by just now, but you weren’t here so he asked me to tell you to call him when you get home.”

Hinata’s face visibly darkened. Oikawa placed a reassuring pat on his shoulder, and smiled calmly to his mother.

“Thanks for telling us! We’ll make sure to call Tobio-chan later.”

“You know Kageyama-kun as well?” She gasped when he heard Oikawa address Kageyama in such a friendly manner.

“Yeah, I was his senpai in middle school.”

“That’s nice,” she was going to say something Kageyama-related, but saw Hinata turning and ready to walk off. “Have a nice sleepover!”

 

They walked in silence for a while, before Oikawa decided to speak. “So, are you calling him?”

“Of course not!” Hinata gaped at him in disbelief.

“Well, I think I can talk to him for you.” The older male sent a wink his way, holding out an open palm. “C’mon, phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ending //slapped  
> sorry, I got lazy... (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻


	5. I'll tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epic phone calls here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's more precious OiHina for you all <3

Hinata stuffed his hands in his pockets, sticking out his lower lip. He could feel his phone snug against his palm in his pocket, and was rather reluctant to take it out. He turned his head sideways to look at Oikawa, and immediately turned back when he saw nothing but smiles and rainbows and sparkles. The phone was gingerly unlocked and handed to Oikawa, who happily scrolled through the contacts and tapped on Kageyama’s number.

 

The line barely rang once, before it went through.

 

“You- HINATA YOU FINALLY ANSWERED ME- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW, I’M GOING TO COME AND YOU’D BETTER NOT RUN AWAY-” Kageyama’s voice was so loud Oikawa had to hold the phone a distance away from his ear, and Hinata cringed when he could hear the screaming through the phone speaker.

“AND WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU DURING PRACTICE, AND WHY WAS OIKAWA THERE, WE NEED TO TALK, HINATA-”

“You need to shut up.” Oikawa finally spoke into the phone. Surprisingly enough, Kageyama really shut up, immediately.

Hinata made a sparkly surprised face that said _woah, the effectiveness of a senpai’s words._

 

But then after that there was a long silence where no one said anything, and Hinata started raising his eyebrows and Oikawa was shrugging. They wondered if the line was down, or if Kageyama dropped his phone, or hung up, but they didn’t hear the beep at the end of a call so that probably wasn’t the case.

The sound of their footsteps along the gravel and the cooing of birds overhead were the only sounds that could be heard for a while. Oikawa got impatient, and he said a “Hey?” through the phone, and then they heard someone breathing on the other end.

“O-Oikawa-san?”

“Yay! Good job recognising my voice, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa made elaborate hand gestures while he spoke, even though Kageyama wasn’t there to see.

“Why is Hinata’s phone with you?” His voice was harsh and raspy.

“Just because?”

There was another string of “let me talk to Hinata”, “Where is he”, “Why were you with him”, and Oikawa just laughed, watching Hinata frown and roll his eyes.

“Hey Tobio, I’ll be taking care of chibi-chan for a while, kay? So make sure you don’t touch what’s mine.”

 

Hinata blushed at being claimed as Oikawa’s, and he wanted to retort, but they were still talking on the phone so he just looked at the ground and trudged along beside Oikawa.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“How about I ask _you_ what’s the meaning of this?”

There was silence again, but this time they knew Kageyama was still on the line.

That question meant many things. _What’s the meaning of this?_ Kageyama repeated the phrase in his head. Why is your partner avoiding you, why did you let him run off with a rival, what have you done, and why won’t you stop bothering him?

 

Kageyama breathed heavily. “Just let me speak to Hinata.” He paused and his voice strained. Please.”

Oikawa thought for a second, then looked towards Hinata to gain his thoughts. The smaller boy shook his head vigorously.

“He doesn’t want to.” he told Kageyama.

“That idiot, just-” He took in a deep breath to calm himself. “Sorry. I’ll call again later.” And he hung up.

Hinata had a look of horror on his face when he heard Kageyama say that through the speaker and slapped a palm on his forehead. The older male laughed at that act and slipped the phone back into Hinata’s jacket pocket. Hinata had his hands in his pockets then, so once Oikawa dropped the phone he grabbed onto his tiny spiker’s hand.

Of course he didn’t miss the tint of pink that flushed across the little crow’s cheeks, even though Hinata turned his head away to look the other way. But Hinata didn’t pull his hand away, so Oikawa grinned and basked in his moment of triumph and squeezed the other’s hand a little tighter.

 

* * *

 

And so Hinata was back at Oikawa’s house again.

 

“Hey Grand King, are your parents ever home?”

He kicked his shoes off by the shoe rack and peered cautiously into the dark house that Oikawa just disappeared into. It was terribly quiet. It was quiet the first time he came, too.

“Huh?” Oikawa looked over his shoulder as he dug something out from the fridge. “No, they’re in Tokyo. I live alone.”

“Tokyo? That’s where Kenma and the other strong guys are.” Hinata tapped a finger on his lip in thought.

“Well, I’ll be moving there after I enter university!” Oikawa held up his hand in a peace sign and stuck out his tongue at the side.

“Cool!”

 

Oikawa poured himself a cup of juice, and asked if Hinata wanted some, but the latter shook his head so he quickly gulped down his drink and headed to his bedroom. Hinata followed behind eagerly with wide steps and when he reached the doorway, carefully observed and took in the sight, watching Oikawa pull out the guest futon. He noticed Oikawa usually slept on a futon himself too, which he found quite amusing since most of his friends didn’t follow such traditional lifestyles.

A desk and computer leaned against the wall on one end of the room, and there were cabinets and hangers in the other corner. His Seijoh school uniform was hung neatly on hooks on the wall.

Hinata dropped his things there and ran about, enthusiastically announcing that he loved sleepovers and wants to watch a movie or something together.

“Grand King! I wanna watch a volleyball match! You have a lot of those on your shelf right? I saw them!”

 

So they ended up back in the living room space, a disk picked out by Hinata slotted in and the remote in Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa settled into his favourite bean bag again, and motioned for Hinata to come over and sit on his lap. The smaller boy blushed a little, but eagerly hopped over and made himself comfortable.

“I’ve been thinking for a while, but you really like sitting on my lap, huh chibi-chan?”

“EH?” Hinata froze in his spot and turned mechanically to look at Oikawa. “W-Well, no, I mean yeaahh, I do, if you don’t mind…”

“Whee!” Oikawa cheered and squeezed his arms over Hinata’s stomach, causing the smaller boy to squawk. “I have no complaints.”

 

Soon volleyball matches became cartoon shows, and from there it led on to weird movies and strange alien shows. They sat there for hours and soon the lights that usually escaped from gaps between the drawn curtains faded, and Hinata’s eyes was half closed and started nodding as well.

Oikawa lifted his companion off and went to the kitchen to pour himself more fruit juice. When he got back, Hinata was sitting uprights and rubbing his eyes a little to chase the sleepiness away.

 

“You know, about Kageyama…” Hinata stretched and started staring into the distance, pausing to wait for Oikawa to sit back down beside him, his focus on something far away behind Oikawa. To distract himself, perhaps. “I think I should probably tell you.”

The small boy scrunched up his nose and scratched his head. “Well, I know you don’t really care and all, but it feels sort of bad that I’m not telling you even though-”

“It’s okay, I want to know.” The brunette hummed and encouraged him with a pat on the head and a small smile.

“Uh, o-okay.” Hinata sighed and leaned his head back on the cushy pillows behind him on the beanbag that they brought out at some point in time during the movie marathon, and flung the soft blanket over his head to hide his face. “He, kinda...uh, dumped me for another guy.”

 

_Oh, so they were together._

How should he put it, Oikawa wasn’t surprised at the two of them being a thing (or rather, _used to_ be a thing), besides, it wasn’t going to stop him from getting closer to Hinata as he liked, so it didn’t matter. But the unexpected element in this was Tobio’s actions - his genius kouhai may be arrogant and all, but didn’t seem like the type to play around.

 

Oikawa could feel Hinata’s small fists tighten their grip on the blanket that covered them. He was trying hard to stay calm, so Oikawa put down his fruit juice and hugged him, then proceeded to ruffle up his hair tenderly. Hinata sighed appreciatively at the comfortable rhythmic strokes.

The squeaky sounds of aliens’ voices from the movie still played on, and the dramatic background music filled the empty silence between them. Hinata squirmed a little and Oikawa placed a hand over his, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

“Yesterday, I went over to his place, and he was um, kissing another guy on his bed. So I ran out. I didn’t really see who it was, I mean, I don’t care...”

“And then I found you.”

“Well, yeah-”

Just then, a phone vibrated in Oikawa’s pocket and a strange star wars ringtone sounded.

_Ah, what kind of terrible timing is this?_ Oikawa knitted his brows in annoyance but still took out his phone and accepted the call. Hinata didn’t move or protest, as he did so.

 

“Hey, Shittykawa.” A familiar gruff voice sounded from the other end.

“Iwa-chaaaan, how is that the first thing you say when you call?”

“Oops, my bad.”

“You’re obviously not remorseful at all, humph.”

“Whatever. Anyway, the boys are going to party at Matsukawa’s tonight, so bring some beer, kay?”

“Ah, hold on, Iwa-chan, tonight I’m-”

“You’d better come with some alcohol or you’re treating us to ramen next week.”

“Wait, Iwa-”

 

The call was cut off.

 

Oikawa blinked in silence, as if he were still trying to process the information, and slowly removed the phone from his ear, then stared blankly at it.

_Seriously, who calls someone to arrange a meet up so last minute?_ Oikawa sighs. Though he’s used to it by now, and he never minded it because _usually_ he would be free for his Iwa-chan no matter when he called.

“Do you have somewhere to go tonight?” The little bundle in his arms shifted slightly to look up at him, face innocent and cute. He probably heard their conversation on the phone too, since he was so close to Oikawa.

“Ah, well…”

Oikawa ran through all his options in his head. He could go hang out with his teammates, and leave Hinata here alone (because no way he’s gonna bring this Karasuno boy into a den of predators). Or he could ditch Iwaizumi...nope. He’ll probably die.

He did have something to talk to Iwa-chan about, anyway. Oikawa pursed his lips in thought as he remembered Tobio’s text from before, and leaned his head on Hinata’s tiny shoulder.

“I’m gonna be out late tonight, do you think you can stay here alone?”

“I’m not a kid, of course I can!” Hinata pouted and folded his arms. “I’ll take care of the house!”

Oikawa gasped comically, and Hinata gave a thumbs up and a wide grin that showed his pearly whites. He was well aware that he was a guest and probably an unexpected intrusion into his life, so he wanted to try and minimise the disruption to Oikawa’s routine as much as possible.

The older setter laughed, amused by the little crow. “Well then, I’ll make a call to order pizza over for your dinner.” He fished out his phone and scrolled through the list of numbers. “What would you like?”

“BBQ chicken with extra cheese topping!” The reply was quick, and a smile was wide across his face.

“Okay~” He dialed the pizza company’s number and made his way to his room while it rang. He changed into a plain t-shirt and skinny jeans, then pulled a hoodie out of his cupboard, when the line got through, and he ordered the pizza for Hinata.

When he was done, he put on the fluffy gray cotton hooded jacket, grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, and patting his pockets to make sure his things were in place, then headed back to the living room.

“Chibi-chan, pizza will be here in thirty minutes, money’s on the kitchen counter, and don’t wait up for me, okay?”

Hinata nodded, and Oikawa gave him one more hug and nuzzled against him, before letting go. Hinata’s cute face merely stared back at him, giving him a blissful smile and then waving him goodbye.

  
“Have fun with your friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll see Seijou's gathering and all secrets will be spilled huehue (though I think you can probably guess what's going on? :p)  
> btw hanks for all your lovely comments, it gives me motivation *eyes watery*


	6. So it was you, or maybe not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Matsukawa's, some (platonic?) iwaoi, and they dig out some of Iwa-chan's secrets.

Oikawa had left Hinata with a pair of spare keys, laughing at himself for giving a set of his house keys to someone he just spoke to yesterday, then headed out towards the convenience store. He walked straight into the alcoholic drinks aisle and grabbed a 24 can carton of their favourite Sapporo beer and paid for it.

“They’d better finish everything, or they’re treating _me_ ramen next week.” Oikawa hummed to himself as he stepped through the automatic doors of the store and walked over to Matsukawa’s house.

Oikawa quickens his pace. It was close to 9 at night, and he asks himself again what sane person goes out to hang out at nine!? He sighs again and resigns himself to the fate of being friends with such people. Then again he and Hinata did watch alien movies till this late at night and almost forgot about dinner; he still felt a little guilty for that, even though Hinata seemed to enjoy himself. But at least Iwaizumi and gang only did this on weekends, and all of them lived close to each other so they didn’t need to worry about catching the last train or bus to get home.

Perks of having friends within your neighbourhood.

 

When Oikawa arrived at the familiar house, he toed off his shoes and let himself through the unlocked gate, He shouted a greeting and dumped the beer in the middle of Matsukawa’s bedroom where they all were, then let himself into the kitchen and grabbed some bread from the table. He brought the entire loaf inside the room and joined them as they were watching another movie, much to Oikawa’s dismay.

Luckily for him, after that movie they turned the TV off and blasted some rock music, so he and Iwaizumi slouched on the soft blue couch, where Oikawa had his legs over the armrest and his head in Iwaizumi’s lap. The loud music sent vibrations through the floorboards and Oikawa could feel the thumping in his head. He shifted in his position a little to peek at his other four friends who were playing some card game and drinking like hobos on the ground, and as he watched them he could feel the soft caressing of Iwaizumi’s fingers on his forehead and through his hair. His soft, lovely hair that only Iwa-chan was allowed to touch.

“By the way Iwa-chan, what happened to your phone?”

“Oh god, don’t even remind me.” He growled. “ After you made me drunk last night I dropped it and stepped on it.”

Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth but it was a futile attempt in trying to suppress his laughter. He ended up rolling off the couch and onto the floor laughing, literally, so Iwaizumi “tch”-ed and conveniently kicked his ass, making him roll into Matsukawa’s back, almost knocking over a few cans of beer along with him.

“Sup, Oikawa.” Matsukawa paid no mind to him and continued his card game with Hanamaki, Kindaichi, and Kunimi who were sitting cross legged on the floor around him.

“Goodness, did you hear Iwa-chan? Mattsun, he stepped on his phone!” Oikawa was still shivering in a pile of giggles and he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

“Shut up, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi’s face was slightly red in embarrassment as he watched his best friend doubling over in endless laughter. “You were the one who asked!”

Hanamaki spared a glance over at Oikawa, and poked his side, watching him writhe and squirm, and Kindaichi laughed while Kunimi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

When Hanamaki stopped and Oikawa’s laughing fit finally subsided, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing on to Matsukawa’s broad shoulders for support. “But Iwa-chan, what has Tobio got to do with this?”

Iwaizumi sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I screwed my phone, then I went to his place on the way back home, so I-”

“And then you screwed him.” Hanamaki contributed.

 

Everyone fell silent. The painfully loud screamo that was on the playlist now filled their ears.

 

“So I told him to tell you.” Iwaizumi continued his sentence after a while.

Oikawa blinked at Iwaizumi, then at Matsukawa, then at Hanamaki. _He’s not denying it._

“Wait.” the captain stood up slowly. He walked to his best friend and plonked a hand on his shoulder. “Wait a moment, Iwa-chan.”

The spiker stiffened and widened his eyes. “What…?”

“You were _fucking_ Tobio?” That came out more as a statement than a question. Oikawa’s face was slightly pale and his eyes were twitching - it was almost dramatic.

Iwaizumi jolted at the sudden accusation and slapped Oikawa’s hand away, his face turning a deep shade of red. “What the hell!?”

“So it’s true, Iwa-chan!?” Oikawa jumped on him and tackled him onto the couch, pouting and feigning anger. “Iwa-chan!”

“What’s with you, Shittykawa!?”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t acknowledge those claims, but he wasn’t denying it either. That was more than enough evidence for Oikawa to tell that Iwaizumi indeed did fuck their little Tobio.

“Why didn’t you tell me!? I thought I was your best friend, Iwa-chan!” He whined and weeped, puffing out his cheeks and grabbing on to Iwaizumi’s shirt as they rolled off the couch onto the floor. “That you were fucking our adorable kouhai all along?”

“What the-” Iwaizumi tried to pry Oikawa off him but to no avail. “I thought you knew!”

“How am I supposed to know!?”

“Gah, I don’t care! Get off me oh god you’re damn heavy!” Iwaizumi struggled, and Oikawa mumbled another line of protests saying that Iwa-chan just called him fat.

 

* * *

After a series of wrestling, name-calling, whining and screaming, the two of them calmed down and they now sat in a circle on the floor with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Kindaichi and Kunimi got sick of their conversation and went to another room to play chess or something.

“So...when did it start?” Hanamaki mumbled a question as he sucked on a lollipop.

“Three years ago, it was about a month after Kageyama first came to Kitaichi.”

Hanamaki nodded and rubbed his chin. “Hitting on a first year middle schooler, huh.”

“Just when he’s young, fresh, and pure.” Matsukawa added.

 

Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi flinched. He felt awkward being interrogated like this. He swore these guys were exaggerating too much. It wasn’t supposed to be that surprising, since it wasn’t like they were any better. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had been doing it before middle school and he knew that. As for Oikawa, that idiot had been playing around with girls and guys for as long as Iwaizumi had known him.

“C’mon, I know you two ha-”

“No no no, Iwaizumi-san.” Hanamaki wagged an index finger in front of him. “We’re still on your case.”

“Nice attempt at changing the topic, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gave a joking pat on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and slapped Oikawa’s hand away again. “What else do you want to know?”

“So, is it official?” It was Oikawa’s turn to ask. When Iwaizumi gave a confused “huh” he rephrased. “Are you two dating?”

“Uhh, I don’t think so,” he scratched the back of his head. “It’s just an on and off thing, we don’t really go out together, of sorts…” he sighed. “You know this is seriously awkward, talking to you guys about this.”

To Iwaizumi’s dismay they were not done at all. Hanamaki and Matsukawa continued bombarding him with questions like “was he good?”, “he must be good since you kept going back right?”, “I bet Iwaizumi’s really rough in bed”, “how was his ass”, etc etc.

Oikawa laughed along for a while, then he excused himself, telling them he’s heading to the washroom. Once he got out of the bedroom that was filled with the intoxicating scent of alcohol, he sat down by the front porch and rested his throbbing head on his hands and knees.

He started going through the information in his head, a little slower than usual and a lot messier due to the alcohol in his bloodstream.

 

_Iwaizumi broke his phone._

_Tobio texted him about it._

_Iwaizumi left early yesterday when they hung out at the bar._

_Iwaizumi at Tobio’s house last night._

_Iwaizumi and Tobio._

 

_Hinata._

 

“What the fuck.” Oikawa mumbled and leaned his head back against the door behind him.

He got it now. He understood what was going on - Iwaizumi had been fucking Tobio since middle school, and they didn’t stop when Tobio and Hinata started going out. Iwaizumi left early to look for Tobio last night without knowing that Hinata was there(hopefully, because Oikawa knows it’ll be even more troublesome otherwise) and Hinata walked in on them and thought Tobio just dumped him for another guy.

And Hinata was supposed to be staying over at Tobio’s that night, so that was why he refused to go home or to Tobio’s house when Oikawa asked.

 

“This is so sick.”

 

So he’d been consoling a kid who’s depressed over his boyfriend cheating on him, and in fact the one the boyfriend is cheating on with is his best friend.

“Okay.” Oikawa sighed to himself.

He didn’t have anything against IwaKage, he didn’t mind what Iwaizumi did or however he liked to screw around in his free time. Iwaizumi was a free spirit, he never liked  serious relationships, so when Iwaizumi had admitted that he wasn’t dating Kageyama, Oikawa wasn’t all that surprised. It was also thanks to him that Hinata was now friendly with him, after all...but that’s not the point.

The fact that Iwaizumi had been keeping it from him still stung a little, though he was sure he played it off pretty well in there a while ago. Iwaizumi was more than _just_ a friend; he was Oikawa’s one and only irreplaceable Iwa-chan. But on his part, Oikawa still hadn’t told any of his teammates about Hinata being at his house either, so he supposed they were even.

The issue now is that, now that he knows the truth behind the entire ordeal of Hinata’s boyfriend problem, how was he going to tell him? Or was he even going to tell him at all? By right it was none of his problem, since Tobio and Shoyo were rivals, and the affair with Iwaizumi was independent of his involvement. So it should be justified if he stays out of this and not say anything about this to Hinata.

 

Approaching footsteps thumped softly against the ground and the floorboards creaked along with them. An all too familiar warm body plopped down beside him, spouting a crude remark at the hard concrete floor, before gazing into the sky together.

“Stars are out tonight, huh.” His best friend spoke, voice croaky and dry from all the alcohol. “You always liked looking at them.”

Oikawa let his focus drift into the distant night sky. Pretty bright dots of white, red, and blue dotted the sky, and he felt himself calm down almost immediately at the serenity of space.

“Yeah.” He breathed. “Shouldn’t you be inside with Makki and Mattsun?”

“I’d say the same to you.”

“I’m using the washroom, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sent a light punch to his friend’s shoulder, earning himself a pout. “Nice washroom.”

 

They laughed light heartedly and Oikawa ran a hand through his hair. He could smell his own, as well as Iwaizumi’s breath, tainted with alcohol and debauch.

 

“Hey Iwa-chan,” he waited for some sort of response from Iwaizumi, in this case a tilt of his head in his direction. “When you went to Tobio’s last night, was there...anyone else there?”

After a snort and a rub to his forehead, Iwaizumi leaned back and sighed. “Still on about that Kageyama thing?”

“Was there?” Oikawa asked again, ignoring the other’s attempts to divert the topic.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. “Maybe. I don’t know, I was too drunk to care.”

Oikawa nodded and didn’t say anything else. Yep, it was probably Hinata.

 

“By the way, Shittykawa, just in case you have any weird thoughts, I didn’t ditch you guys early just to bang him last night.”

“Eh?” Oikawa perked up at the sudden new information presented to him. “You didn’t?” He thought his theory was perfect, but now Iwaizumi had carved another hole in it.

“All I did was to drop by to get him to tell you about my phone, since his house was on the way home.” Iwaizumi knocked his friend’s head softly. “I won’t do something like ditch you to fuck some guy, so stop sulking.”

The brunette blinked and poked his own cheek. He didn’t even realise he had been putting on such a broody face the whole time. He quickly put on his usual smile and leaned against Iwaizumi happily, now that he learnt he was more important to his friend than what he originally thought.

“But Iwa-chan.” He asked. “If you just dropped by, does that mean you didn’t...uhh…”

“Yes Shittykawa, I did not have sex with him last night. I did not step into his house. I spoke to him outside the door. I went home within five minutes.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s apparent insecurity.

But the setter sat up straight and stared at Iwaizumi like he was an alien, which gave the spiker a few shudders. Tobio was definitely caught red handed kissing another guy last night, that alone was certain. If it’s not Iwaizumi, there has to be someone else.

“Oi Trashykawa? I’m not saying that that I’m denying my issue with Kageyama, I’m just saying I didn’t ditch you last night to do that-”

“Wait.” Oikawa placed both his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his face now in shock. “If it wasn’t you, who was it?”

“Hah?” His friend gave him a confused look, and Oikawa immediately retracted his hands, realising that he hadn’t told anyone about Hinata’s story.

“Ah, sorry. Nothing.” Oikawa flashed his signature smile and waved it away absently. “Anyway, we should get back inside-”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grabbed the retreating man’s arm before he could escape. “Are you hiding something from me?”

  
No Trashykawa, Shittykawa, Assikawa, or any weirdass nicknames. It was Oikawa, with a godly serious one. The setter swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He was in deep shit if they found out about him harbouring a crow under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't lying when I said Tobio was a sneaky kid :D  
> that aside, it will be a while before the next chapter is out. I'm working on another iwaoikage fic :p


	7. Tell me the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tells Hinata what actually happened that night

Meanwhile, at Oikawa’s house.

 

* * *

 

Hinata turned the TV back on and slumped lazily on the bean bag, pointing the remote at the screen and scrolling through the channels. Historical documentaries - nope; the button was pressed and the next channel appeared, kid's cartoons - nope; he pressed it again, random soap opera - nope; Hinata pressed harder on the button like it would make the shows any better, but it only led him to another reality TV show.

He pressed the off button. The screen went black.

Being left alone at someone else’s house was sure a strange feeling. He’d had sleepovers several times before during middle school, but his friends or their parents were usually there when he went over. To think that the Great King lived alone, Hinata felt it was unexpected. Oikawa seemed like the type who was surrounded by people 24/7.

But then again Oikawa had gone out to meet his friends, so perhaps that doesn’t really count as being alone.

 

Hinata stood up and stretched. He really wanted to explore the place and check out the stuff here while Oikawa was out, but that would really make him feel like a sneaky bastard so he decided against it. “Privacy”, he noted to himself. But what if the Great King has lots of cool volleyball magazines and stuff stashed under his bed? It would really be a waste not to take a look!

The little crow looked in the direction of Oikawa’s bedroom. They say men stash all kinds of treasures under their bed. He nodded and took a step towards it, then shook his head and walked to the kitchen instead, feeling his stomach churn and grumble.

“The Great King said pizza is coming in 30 minutes…but I’m so hungry I’m gonna die.” He mumbled to himself and opened the cupboards and looked through the shelves of utensils. “I wonder if there’s a small snack?”

After rummaging through almost the entire kitchen, Hinata found instant noodles and biscuits and chips and coffee beans and bread, but he abandoned them all and dived for the fridge instead.

“Oh, cake!” Hinata exclaimed as he saw a slice of chocolate cake on the top shelf in the fridge. He was drooling before he even realised it, but paused for a moment to think.

_Am I even allowed to eat this cake?_

Oikawa might have left it there and was going to give it to someone, or perhaps someone gave it to him, or maybe he wanted to keep it for himself…

The more Hinata thought about it, the more he drooled. He wanted to eat it so badly he even brought out a fork and was standing in front of the fridge thinking if it was alright to eat it. He wanted to eat it, but was afraid Oikawa might get mad.

Just then a light bulb popped out above his head, and he realised he could just ask Oikawa if he could eat it, but then he got depressed immediately after when he realised he didn’t have his number.

“What...is this...I don’t even know how to contact him…” The small boy slumped on the floor against the fridge. It was fine for now though, since he knew Oikawa would definitely be coming back and the pizza was arriving soon too. Hinata made a mental note to ask for his number later.

He put the fork back in the drawer and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Ding dong.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

_Oh! Is the pizza here? They’re a bit early._ Hinata beamed and grabbed the cash from the counter and ran to the door.

He grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open, but he saw no smiling delivery staff, pretty pizza boxes and enticing smell of fresh cheese. What was presented to him was the horrifying shock of a certain raven haired boy he least wanted to see.

“Eek!” Hinata screeched and slammed the door in Kageyama’s face. He locked it and leaned his weight against the wooden surface, breathing heavily and hearing the angry shouts and thumping of the door by his teammate from the other side.

“Oi Hinata! Open the door!”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Can you hear me, dumbass!”

Kageyama continued shouting and cursing, and Hinata just cringed, wondering when he’ll give up and go home. _Why was he even here in the first place?_ Then he realised Kageyama probably deduced that he was camping over at Oikawa’s since their phone call from before. Seems like being under the Great King’s domain wasn’t enough to keep Kageyama out.

“Go away already…” he groaned softly and covered his ears.

 

The noise from outside continued for a few seconds more, before the sound of a vehicle could be heard stopping outside and Kageyama stopped banging on the door to talk to someone.

“Eh?” Hinata slowly creeped up and peeped through the doorhole. The appearance of the new guy was exactly who he was waiting for! The friendly pizza delivery boy with a nice blue cap and holding a box of pizza in his hands. He was pointing to the door and talking to Kageyama about something, and then he pressed the doorbell.

_Shit._ If he opened the door, Kageyama would come in. If he didn’t open the door, the pizza can’t come in. This is a very troublesome situation.

 

“Um, is anyone home? Pizza delivery!” The delivery boy said.

 

Hinata took in a deep breath and decided to say something stupid. “Uhm, could you come by a bit later?”

The pizza boy tilted his head. “Later?”

“Uhh, umm…” Hinata flailed his arms around trying to think of something logical to say, like maybe he was cleaning the house, or he forgot his keys - _wait he’s indoors now_ , or like he was feeding the cat…

 

While he was lost in his thoughts, Kageyama spoke to the pizza boy. “Excuse me, if you don’t mind, I can help you pass it to him. He’s my friend.”

“Is that so? Thank you very much!” The delivery boy bowed and handed the pizza box over, and Kageyama took out his wallet and handed him the cash.

Hinata ceased all movements. This had turned out worse than he thought...now his pizza was with that gross asshole that he was trying to stay away from.

 

“Oi Hinata, let me in.”

 

Hinata mumbled a “go away”, and Kageyama didn’t reply. There was silence between them for a while, and he wondered if Kageyama has given up and left, but when he peeped through the doorhole again the black haired setter was still standing there, glaring at the door with pizza box in hands.

The door creaked open a little, and Hinata poked out his head.

“Pizza.” He held out an open palm.

Kageyama frowned but he still placed the box on Hinata’s hand, though he did so with a reluctant look. Once he got his food, Hinata immediately shrank back inside and closed the door; but Kageyama was faster. He blocked the door with his hand before it could be closed completely, giving Hinata a shock and causing the smaller boy to scowl.

A pushing contest ensued and they glared stubbornly at each other while trying to win the other.

“What are you, some burglar trying to break in through the front door!?”

“Just let me in already! I need to talk to you!”

“No you don’t!”

“Stop it, Hinata! The way you are now is just causing problems for the team!”

“So now it’s about the team, huh?”

“Just let me in, please.”

 

There was a pause for a while before Hinata tch-ed. “Fine. Just this once, and don’t bother me again.”

Kageyama swallowed back a lump of hesitancy at that offer. _Don’t bother him again,_ he said. That would mean that he’d be nothing more than teammates, just partners in volleyball who didn’t interact outside of practice. Kageyama didn’t want that, Hinata was precious to him and he wasn’t ready to give that up. But at this rate, even if Hinata didn’t tell him not to bother him again, their situation wasn’t going to get anywhere.

He’ll take this one chance to make up with Hinata.

So the setter nodded and let Hinata open the door, taking off his shoes before stepping inside. He stood there awkwardly while Hinata went to put the pizza on the coffee table.

 

“Where’s Oikawa-san?”

“Oh so now you realise this is your senpai’s house and you just barged in like nobody’s business.” Hinata snorted and folded his arms, now standing in front of Kageyama, the both of them glaring at each other at the entryway.

When Kageyama didn’t reply and Hinata felt the other’s gaze getting uncomfortable, he walked to the beanbag and sat down, opening the pizza box and relishing himself in the enticing scent. Kageyama carefully walked over and joined him on another couch opposite the table. He noticed Oikawa likes to keep a lot of couches, pillows, and huggable things in his house, just like in his junior high days when he visited.

 

“The great king is out with the Seijou team.” Hinata finally answered the original question. “So, what did you want to talk about? Don’t just sit there like a mute after forcing yourself in.”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama retorted out of habit, but quickly looked at his feet and mumbled an apology. “Sorry.” His voice was soft, but Hinata heard it perfectly. Though he ignored Kageyama and proceeded to eat a slice of pizza instead.

Now that he thought about it, Kageyama was the one who paid for the pizza. Hinata looked at the cash on the table, and wondered if he should pay him back. He probably should, but then he probably didn’t have to, since Kageyama was an asshole and all.

The setter across him noticed the glances at the dollar bills, and spoke “you don’t have to pay me back.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow and swallowed the last of the pizza in his hands. “Cool, I was thinking the exact same thing.”

 

They sat in silence for a while longer as Hinata continued eating his pizza. He wouldn’t have minded eating alone in silence, but he certainly did mind eating in silence with a nasty setter glaring at him while he did so. His pizza was already half gone, and Kageyama was still quiet like a mute.

“Oi, didn’t you say you have something to talk about? If you’re just gonna keep quiet, you might as well get out now.” The orange haired boy sent his own glare to the other boy.

“Wha- it’s difficult to talk about it now that I’m actually facing you!”

“As much as I hate to hear your voice, I’d rather you quickly speak and finish what you have to say and go back so I don’t have to see you again.”

“Hah?” Kageyama closed his eyes and frowned, rubbing his temple a little, then sighed in exasperation.

“Well, um, I’m sorry.” He apologised and looked down at the floor, resting his elbows on his thighs, surprising Hinata. Kageyama was curious about Hinata’s relationship with Oikawa, but decided that explaining himself should come first before asking about that.

“W-Woah??” Hinata flailed his hands in awkwardness and quickly chewed and swallowed the rest of the pizza in his mouth. An apology coming out of Kageyama’s mouth so quickly was definitely not what he had expected, thus he was rather taken aback.

“I’m sorry for the other day.” Kageyama continued. “But it’s a misunderstanding, idiot!”

Hinata awkwardly licked the crumbs on his lips as he listened to Kageyama’s supposed apology. How is he still able to call him an idiot while apologising like that? But _misunderstanding,_ he said…?

“What misunderstanding? I obviously saw you and that other guy the other day! Don’t try to make such blatant lies through such an impossible situation-” Hinata felt a surge of anger course through him, making his veins throb and hands close into fists. He’d finally somewhat accepted the fact that the boyfriend he trusted and loved so much and shared interests and passions with, could even think about cheating on him. An apology probably wouldn’t be accepted, let alone a denial of his wrongdoings. A fucking _denial_.

“I’m not lying! Me and him are not like that!”

“You obviously are! I can’t believe you’re still trying to say that even though I saw you two kissing with my own eyes!”

“Did you really see?” Kageyama’s voice was firm and he was staring through Hinata’s wrathful eyes, refusing to break eye contact.

“Of course I did! I was standing right at your bedroom door with a front row view!"

“Did you _really_ see it?” He raised his voice louder, and started to stand up, as if being higher than Hinata would prove his point.

“Like I said, I did! Are you trying to say my eyes played tricks on me now?” Hinata shot up from his chair as well, and the both of them now stood face to face with bitter indignation.

“I’m saying we didn’t do it, and you didn’t see it.”

“What the-”

“Then tell me, who was it that was with me?”

“How would I know!?” Hinata snapped. He had run out of there as soon as he regained the senses in his legs from the shock, why would he even bother staying to find out who the heck that guy was?

“That’s because my back was facing you, you could barely see the guy on the other side in front of me!”

“So now you’re saying there’s nothing between you two, you were just on top of him in your bed and your faces were inches apart but you didn’t do anything?” He was hopping mad. It’d be okay, it’d be normal, if Kageyama would just acknowledge his affair and tell him the truth. Sure he’d still be pissed, but more than anything, Hinata hated being lied to, manipulated, and used.

Why are they even discussing whether or not Kageyama did fuck that guy in the first place? This was getting increasingly stupid.

 

“You need to calm down and listen to me, Hinata!” Kageyama placed his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders to shake him back to his senses, but Hinata grabbed his forearms and pushed him away.

“How am I supposed to calm down when you’re such an asshole!”

Hinata started pointing at the door and screaming for Kageyama to get out, but the setter wouldn’t budge, so he flung himself at him and tried to physically throw him out, but of course that wasn’t very successful since Kageyama was much stronger than him. Instead, Kageyama ended up securing both of his wrists, so Hinata was furiously kicking at him and telling him to leave.

“Listen to me!” Kageyama hissed in pain when a sharp kick landed on his shin, but his grip on Hinata’s wrists did not loosen. “You said you’d listen to me!”

“I’m not listening if all you’re gonna tell me are lies-”

“It’s the truth.” Kageyama pulled Hinata close to him, holding him tight, against Hinata’s protests. “I’ll tell you everything.”

_His body feels warm._ Kageyama’s strong arms around his back and shoulders kept Hinata pressed closely to the taller male’s chest, feeling the familiar warmth of his arrogant teammate that he loved and hated at the same time. Hinata’s struggling slowly ceases and he exhaled shakily.

“Go away…” Hinata breathed into the soft fabric of Kageyama’s shirt, a tear threatening to fall from the edge of his eye but he quickly blinked to make it disappear. _Why did I have to fall in love with such an asshole?_ He didn’t want to be this close to Kageyama, and yet his traitorous hands were clutching on to the other’s shirt so tightly it made his knuckles white. “Go away.” He said, louder this time.

 

“I love you, Hinata.”

 

That was it. Hinata’s eyes watered and tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting Kageyama’s shirt as he tried to silence his sobbing. He clutched on tighter to the fabric, unwilling to let go in fear of his crying face being seen, even though he was sure Kageyama could feel the uncontrollable shivers from his body as he tried to hold back his tears.

_He said he loves me._ Was that a lie too? Hinata didn’t want to believe it. They used to embrace each other all the time, exchanging sweet words though Kageyama would sometimes call him mushy and hit him on the head, but the annoying setter would always kiss forehead in apology to make the pain disappear. They’d sit side by side on the rooftop during lunch, fingers laced together as Kageyama sipped on his yogurt drink, and Hinata would lean against the other’s shoulder, adoring the rough calloused hands of his partner.

His heart was aching so damn much. Kageyama’s scent was so enticing, drawing him towards the setter more strongly than pizza or barbequed meat ever could, reminding him of the days and how much he missed them.

“I’ll tell you everything, so please believe me.” The deep sound from above him made Hinata feel the vibrations of Kageyama’s voice from the top of his head. He didn’t respond, and let his face remain buried in the taller male’s chest.

“The man you saw was Kunimi. We’re close friends, though most people don’t know. That night, he was upset so he came to look for me, and all I did was console him, I swear we didn’t do anything more than that. We’re not in that kind of relationship.” Kageyama hesitated a little before saying the last part, but he did give Hinata a proper explanation, which surprised him.

He had expected Kageyama to be more adamant and say something like “it doesn’t matter”, or “you don’t have to know” even if Hinata asked, but the setter’s attitude seemed to be better than he presumed.

Hinata dared to raise his head a little to look at Kageyama, then tilted his head a little in thought. His tears had dried and his face felt sticky, but he could bear with it for now. The name Kunimi sounded familiar, where had he heard it before? He rubbed his head with a hand as if that would help him remember better, but Kageyama did the work for him.

“Kunimi Akira, one of the wing spikers on Seijou’s team.”

_Ah._

“The one who looks like he’s permanently bored and wants to go home…” he said in realisation, then remembered the situation he was in and put his grouchy face back on.

“Yeah, him.” Kageyama nodded, trying to look forward and avoid eye contact, but it was meaningless since Hinata wasn’t even trying to look at him at all.

 

_Wait..._ that means he’s on the same team as Oikawa. If he remembered correctly, the Kunimi guy was also from the same middle school as Kageyama and Oikawa.

_Did Kageyama actually have friends?_ Hinata thought everyone in Kageyama’s middle school hated him or something. Maybe he wasn’t as antisocial as he thought. It did make sense that he should have some close friends on his team, right?

So the person who had been comforting him was the friend of the guy he _thought_ Kageyama was cheating on him with. Now that he knew this, how was he going to tell Oikawa? Or did he even need to tell Oikawa at all? By right this wasn’t his problem, and it wasn’t Oikawa’s fault, and there was nothing that could have been done about it...Hinata rested his head in his hands, feeling somewhat lost and messed up. If what Kageyama said was true, then Hinata really did cause a lot of trouble for both setters.

 

“Hinata…?” Kageyama called out the spiker’s name when he remained silent a little too long for comfort.

“Well, I don’t know if I should be surprised…”

“Hinata…”

The smaller boy shook his head. “I mean, that night, when I saw you...doing that to him, you seemed so into it. You didn’t even run after me when you saw me.”

“I’m sorry. Kunimi- Kunimi, he was crying.”

Hinata looked down at his feet again, then stepped backwards as Kageyama’s arms loosened around him. Well, he can’t possibly blame Kageyama for staying there for friend...like they said, bros before hoes right? _Wait, I’m not the hoe, what the hell._ Hinata shook his head violently and turned away. So he really did misunderstand the situation?

“Hinata, can we go back to how we used to be?”

The smaller boy say back on the bean bag and grabbed another slice of pizza, chewing distractedly, still feeling stunned by the new information. Kageyama is telling the truth, he can believe him, right? Guilt washed over him as he thought about it. He hadn’t trusted his boyfriend, doubted his words, and caused Oikawa a load of trouble. Even if he were to get back together with Kageyama, he didn’t know if he’d be able to deal with it.

“...I don’t know.” The pizza was already cold, but it didn’t taste as bad as he expected. Cold pizza was oddly refreshing.

“Is it because of Oikawa? What’s your relationship with him?” Kageyama stood in front of Hinata.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing between us.” Hinata finished the last slice of pizza and closed the box, licking his fingers clean. Kageyama scowled, but he ignored the setter and stood up to bring the empty pizza box to the trash bin in the kitchen.

“Are you choosing Oikawa over me, then?” Kageyama called over. Hinata stopped in his tracks.

_Why was this guy so against the great king?_ Oikawa wasn’t even half as bad as Kageyama described. He shot Kageyama a nasty glare that said he was done and fed up with him, and continued walking towards the kitchen without answering. That idiot, really. Hinata didn’t want to deal with this anymore; he was emotionally tired and needed some time to clear his mind. Kageyama was the one who being mean in the first place(even though Hinata might have misunderstood him), and yet he keeps going on and on about Oikawa.

Hinata felt he should probably apologise and make up with him, since it was ultimately his mistake, but Kageyama’s yapping about Oikawa kinda hit a nerve and it was annoying. Perhaps he was still pissed at Kageyama after all.

 

“This has got nothing to do with the great king! It’s because you’re an asshole!” He barked, not bothering to look back at Kageyama.

“Hinata-”

“Kageyama. You’re done with your talk right?” He walked towards the door and held it open. Kageyama took a deep breath and nodded, then walked out. Just before Kageyama turned to leave after putting on his shoes, Hinata said, somewhat meekly “I’m sorry for not believing you.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and Hinata’s face turned red. “I-I just don’t know what to think now! See you on Monday.” He slammed the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is caught between trying to believe Kags, the guilt of not trusting him initially, and his feelings for Kags (and Oikawa). Not sure if it made sense because I wrote this while half asleep //bows and apologises profusely  
> Anyway, this was one long chapter of Tobio and Hinata! I feel a bit fidgety after not having any OiHina for 2 chapters already so OiHina will be back next chapter ┏|￣Å￣* |┛

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo I'm OiHina shipper and I'm really sorry if the characters weren't up to expectations ahaha. I suppose Oikawa is way nicer than anyone expected in this fic? :'3  
> But yeah I wrote this on a whim, and already got a few more chapters roughly planned so I'll get them ready and out soon! Hope you enjoyed reading. All hail OiHina!


End file.
